Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a service interest indication message in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
A universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) on the basis of European systems such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), general packet radio services (GPRS), etc. Long-term evolution (LTE) of the UMTS is under discussion by 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) which standardizes the UMTS. The 3GPP LTE is a technique for high-speed packet communication. The 3GPP LTE requires cost reduction for a user and a provider, improvement of service quality, extended and improved coverage and system capacity, flexible use of frequency bands, a simple structure, an open interface, a proper power use of a terminal, etc. For this, various methods have been proposed.
The 3GPP LTE can provide a multimedia broadcast/multicast service (MBMS) service. The MBMS is a service which simultaneously transmits data packets to multiple users. If a specific level of users exist in the same cell, the respective users can be allowed to share necessary resources so that the plurality of users can receive the same multimedia data, thereby increasing resource efficiency. In addition, a multimedia service can be used with a low cost from the perspective of users.
The MBMS service can be provided by using a single frequency network (SFN) through a frequency layer shared with a non-MBMS service. A user equipment which intends to receive the MBMS service can acquire information of the MBMS service provided on a current carrier frequency by using system information which is broadcast at a frequency on which the MBMS service is provided.
Meanwhile, there may be a cell which does not transmit system information for the MBMS service. As the user equipment moves, a handover may be performed to the cell which does not transmit the system information for the MBSM service. In this case, the user equipment may not be able to smoothly receive the MBMS service.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for smoothly receiving the MBMS service by the user equipment.